


Dragon Ball: FG

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epic Battles, F/M, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Implied Sexual Content, Retelling, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dragon Ball: FG refers to my twist on "What if Goku was a female"When I originally tackled this, I tried to rewrite every episode of the Orginal Dragon Ball series with MINOR changes. Not only was it too hard of a task and a lot of watching and then writing, but my writing skills were also limited back then. Therefore I got rid of my old version. This new version will be set in Z and will have lots of twists from the original events, or so I hope. I'll update tags as I go and decide on story elements.I Was inspired by MasakoX's take on this topic, however, it'll have a lot of differences in story and plot. Though I do recommend you check it out :)Edit: I've chosen a pairing for Female Goku and the poll is closed!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Off to Kame Island!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if Goku was a Female?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563122) by MasakoX. 



> This story takes places during the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, in an AU where Son Goku was born a Female. We see Goku, or as she's called in this AU, Gohana go through trials as she fights enemies like Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza and more. All while learning how to fit in from Bulma, pursuing potential romantic interest, and training to become the world's strongest warrior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohana lives her daily life and is at a reunion with her dearest friends. Until...

She slept in a small One Person portable house, on a property owned and not far from Capsule Corp. As she snored, her alarm began to beep. Unlike usual days, she was getting up early. Today was the day! The only ones she had been in contact with over the last five years after the defeat of Piccolo Junior were Bulma and Yamcha, since she’s basically their next-door neighbor. She's around Bulma all of the time, who’s still teaching her new things like how to act proper in public and of course teaching her stuff like math and other things she missed by not going to school. She also saw Chi-Chi a few times but not too often. She was finally going to see Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Chi-Chi for the first time in months. Before she could go to Kame House, she needed a coffee. This still surprises her on how much she needs it, considering as a kid she hated it. Even with her reformed life, nothing will take away the fact that she loves fighting, and there’s also the threat of Piccolo Junior. She then hopped out of bed, still in her bra and panties. She began her morning training since she knew she wouldn’t be doing much training today. After training for about an hour, she took a shower, at the end getting a new pair of bra and panties, she then applied deodorant. After this, she opened her walk-in closet, looking at all the Clothes Bulma gifted her over the years. Bulma gave Gohana clothes she thought she would look good in. Some were used by Bulma in the past then washed and given to her, others Bulma bought just for her. Even with her limited knowledge of society, Bulma’s still glad to have a friend that’s not Krilin or any man, other than Chi-Chi whom she doesn’t see often. Bulma can really understand Gohana one girl to another and Gohana loves learning about all of these things most normal girls that weren’t living on a mountain with a hermit most of their lives do (Note: No, this will NOT have a Bulma-Gohana coupling, they are merely friends.) She continued looking through her closet, she didn’t want anything too fancy, but she didn’t want normal clothes. She wanted to wear her Gi, however, she knows it makes her stand out too much. She looked at some of the Clothes Bulma gave her that matches her Gi color. She picked a tighter, Orange jacket that has no sleeves and stops after the bellybutton. Under it, she had a blue shirt, which its sleeves stop by the elbow, like most shirts. As for pants, she chose Blue jeans. She wore her casual shoes and not the “Fancier” shoes, running shoes, or boots for her gi that she owns. It isn’t hard for her to pick an outfit compared to some girls, she just picks whatever matches, looks nice, and works with the current weather. When trying to adapt to “normal” life, one thing she’s always hated is having to look proper. She likes her Roshi Gi, but Bulma is right and it makes her stand out worse than her hair does already. While most people like it and Bulma and her both think her hair looks cute, it still looks too unique. She then sighed, walking downstairs then out of the front door. She walked out of the capsule corp compound and went across the street into the Coffee shop. She then got a coffee with creamer in it. When the cashier asked for the Zeni, because of her crude math skills, she was able to easily add it up and give him the right amount. After drinking her coffee, she then went next door to her favorite breakfast place and she ordered a lot of food. One thing that’ll never change about Gohana; her eating habits. She shoved the food down her throat like a Viking and drank the Orange Juice the eatery served to her like it was a drinking competition. After eating, she had  **just** enough to cover her tab, it cost her everything she had on her, however, she had more Zeni at her small little home.

After eating, she went back into her house, back upstairs and then took all of her clothes off, including Bra and Underwear. She then put her Gi on and tied the Blue waistband around her waist, keeping her pants and shirt on and together. She usually wears Bras, when not wearing her gi of course. She likes the freedom of not wearing a bra and since the gi is so high to her neck and thick, she’s less exposed than when wearing normal clothes so it all works out for her. With her morning routine over, she then went outside and walked across the compound where she met up with Bulma outside of the Capsule Corp HQ, where Bulma lives.

“Hey, Bulma! Where’s Yamcha?”

“He’s not coming! He makes me so damn mad sometimes!” Bulma replied, with a face of anger.

“What did he do?” Gohana asked curiously.

Bulma sighed and looked down. “I’d rather not talk about it,” Bulma then took out a capsule, throwing it and revealing a flying machine. “You ready to go?” she asked the other.

“I Was born ready!” Gohana said. “I thought I would take the Nimbus and have you follow me, but mind if I ride with you?” 

“Sure, that’s no big deal,” Bulma said, boarding the flying machine. “Come on! The others are likely waiting for us!” Bulma yelled from inside. Gohana then boarded, sitting opposite from Bulma in the co-pilot seat. The boarding ramp closed as the landing gears disengaged. They then took off into the sky, flying away from the city and toward Kame House.

“So, Bulma. I have a question that I ask often, but I have a hard time understanding,”

  
“Go right ahead,” the other said.

“How do I know if I’m in love? As I get older and smarter, I get more interested in love, but how will I know if I do indeed fall in love with someone?” She asked.

“Despite how it might seem to you, I’m no expert. Sure I have a boyfriend, and sure I watch a lot of Romance shows and movies, but I can just tell you what I do know from being in love,” Bulma replied.

“What do you know then?”

“Well, all those years ago, I was out looking for Love. I Dreamed of the perfect boyfriend and wanted to wish for one. However, even with the power of Shenron, and my desire to find a boyfriend, I know that I wasn’t destined to love whoever Shenron sent to me. Sometimes, the perfect boyfriend just comes to you and there’s no other way around it. As for who you can tell? You just do, when you feel someone is more special than a friend, that’s when you’ll know,”

“Do you think if I find someone to love, I can ever balance out my fighting with my love life?” Gohana asked.

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but I managed to balance Yamcha and being a scientist, so I’m sure you can do it,” Bulma replied.

“But aren’t you ma-” 

  
Bulma cut Gohana off. “As I said, I don’t want to talk about him right now,”

“But aren’t we-” 

Gohana got cut off again as they hit the ocean. “We’re almost there! Not too long now,” Bulma said excitedly. Gohana was also excited to see everyone again.

“I’m so excited to see everyone! Krilin, Tien, Master Roshi!”

“Don’t get so excited yet. You’re an adult now Gohana,” Bulma said.

“Meaning?” Gohana asked, being confused.

“That perv Roshi, now that your legal, you’re fair game for his perverted delusions,” 

“Like he tried to do with-”

“Yes, like he tried to do with me,” Bulma said.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, then Kame Island was viewable in the distance. As they hovered over it, Bulma engaged landing gears and put the ship into auto-land mode. Both of them got up from their seats and walked to the ramp. A Few seconds later, the ship touched down on Kame Island.

Bulma sighed and said. “If that old man tries anything, I’ll stop him,” as she pushed the bottom to open the ramp. The Ramp slowed opened, and once it was fully open both of them walked down it. As their feet hit the sand on the island, the sand crunched below their feet. They looked up to see Roshi waiting for them. The Two girls moved in closer, the sand eventually turning to dirt and grass. Roshi was looking at Bulma as they approached, likely a dirty thought about Bulma crossing through his mind. 

“Bulma, you look as pretty as ever,” Roshi said.

“Hello Roshi, you old perv,” Bulma replied. 

Gohana’s face lit up with a smile as she moved a few steps ahead of Bulma. “Master!” 

As he noticed her moving, he looked at her an immediate nose bleed starting up. “Gohana, you’ve become such a lovely young woman,” Roshi said, rushing up to Gohana with his hands out, his hands aiming for her boobs. “Come here and give your old master a hug!”  _ Oh no _ Bulma thought. Gohana’s face lit up red with embarrassment and her smile faded as she looked down. Luckily, Bulma hopped in front of Roshi and slapped him away. He stumbled back. 

  
“Gohana doesn’t want your ‘Hug’,” Bulma told him. Bulma looked at Gohana. “You okay?” she asked. 

“Y-Yes, thanks to you,” Her voice was soft and filled with embarrassment. Her voice as an adult and even a teenager was always a mirror of Gine’s, the Difference was Gohana’s voice was softer despite sounding similar. Bulma sighed

_ Hopefully, someone arrives to get Roshi’s mind off of Gohana’s body, and Gohana’s mind off of Roshi’s pervertedness. _ Bulma thought.

Luckily for Gohana, Krilin walked outside, stepping out the door of Kame House.

“What’s going on here? I heard a thud,” Krilin immediately noticed Bulma and Gohana. “Bulma, Gohana! It’s good to see you guys!”

The Embarrassed look on Gohana’s face faded as it turned into a smile. “Krillin! It’s been a while, how are you?” 

“I’m doing fine, thanks for the concern. How about you, Gohana?” Krillin asked.

“I’m doing fine, I’ve been keeping up with my training,” the other responded.

Krillin then noticed that Yamcha was not among them, neither was Tien or Chiaotzu. “Where’s Yamcha and the others?” Krillin asked Bulma.

“Yamcha is such a dick! I Didn’t even invite him,” Bulma said, the anger coming back to her face then quickly fading away. “As for Tien and Chiaotzu? They told me that they’re on the other side of the world, it’s going to take them a while to get here,” 

“Oh, okay,” Krilin responded.

“It’s so good to have most of the gang back together, excluding Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and of course Yamcha,” Gohana said.

“I Agree,” Oolong, who Gohana and Bulma just realized was standing there with them, said.

“I remember when we were younger, looking for the Dragon Balls and combating Emperor Pilaf and the Red Ribbon Army,” Gohana said.

“Oh yeah, what happened to those Pilaf guys anyway? We haven’t seen them in years!” Bulma replied.

“They could still be angry that I wished for panties, not that it did me any good, considering Roshi stole them and still has them,” Oolong said, with Roshi doing his signature laugh.

“I doubt they’re still angry about that, in fact, I forgot you wished for those things, Oolong,” Gohana said.

As the group talked, Gohana was the first to sense a huge power level heading their way, she looked around and said: “D-Do you feel that? It’s huge!”    
  
Roshi started chuckling. “Context please!”

“I Sense Tien and Chiaotzu approaching behind us,” seconds after saying that, Krilin felt the Powerlevel Gohana was talking about as well. “I sense it too, d-do you think it’s Piccolo?” sweat formed on Krillin as he slowly became more and more terrified with each passing second.

“It can’t be! It doesn’t feel like him, and that guy’s  **way** too strong to be Piccolo,” Gohana replied.

Soon, Tien and Chiaotzu arrived, landing behind the group. Before anyone could tell them about the threat, Tien said. “I feel it too, It’s massive! Can we even take on someone that strong alone?”

“We’ll do whatever it takes to defend Kame House!” Chiaotzu added.

Gohana shot a quick glance at Bulma and Roshi. “Get inside, now!” She yelled at them, but it was too late, the invader had arrived. He dropped onto the sand with a large thump, instantly locking eyes with Gohana.

“Sister, I have finally arrived,” He said, coldly. Everyone looked in shock and anticipation, wondering what comes next.


	2. Raditz Attacks! In hot pursuit of the Brother of Gohana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator notes:  
> I'm no artist, but this image here by XxChi-ChixX conveys what I believe Gohana would look like:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Female-Goku-251783277  
> I Had no hand in making this and all rights go to the original artist, I think her work is very cute, so do go and check it out!
> 
> Also, do go vote on the straw poll that is found below. I Don't Intend to make romance happen soon, but it WILL happen. I Just want to get an idea of what people want. Once I make up my mind on a pairing for Gohana, I will close the poll.  
> https://strawpoll.com/47chb5ch  
> I've chosen a pairing! The poll is now closed.
> 
> I Also made her Saiyan name KaRkarot. This is because I wanted it to sound more girly, I was thinking of changing it completely. However, I thought of the name "Karrie" so take out the rie and merge it with Kakarot, and you get Karkarot.

“Sister, I have finally arrived,” He said, coldly with a smirk forming on his face.

“S-Sister? You mean I have a brother?” Gohana asked with a face of pure shock.

“Yes indeed, Karkarot,”

“Karkarot?” Gohana asked.

“Yes, that is your Saiyan born name,” He said.

“S-Saiyan?”

  
“You are just a book of questions, aren’t you? Don’t you remember anything Karkarot?” his question was responded to by silence. “Ah I see, it seems as if you’re suffering from amnesia or some other form of memory loss. I guess I will have to explain our origins, sister,” he said.

She tried to make a straight face, however, the shock was overwhelming. Though little changed, her entire world was flipped upside down. “I Am a human from Earth! I Don’t know who you are or why you’re here, but I believe you’re looking for the wrong person! My name is Gohana, daughter of Son Gohan!”

“Ah, but you see, your voice is a mirror image of our mother’s voice, just with a different pitch. Then your hair looks like a mix of mother’s and father’s hair mixed. Your face is almost identical to mother’s, though your eyes have the same fire fathers did all those years ago when I last saw him, so you are undoubtedly my sister,”

She was at a loss for words, all she could do is stare him down and feel weak and insignificant next to his power level. She cuffed her fist, not knowing why the hell he’s here. Thankfully, she didn’t have to say anything, Krillin walked ahead of her toward the Saiyan. “Look buddy, we still have no idea why you’re here or who these Saiyan’s are but we don’t want any trouble, we still have Piccolo lurking around,” He said.

“Oh yes, how rude of me. I Am Raditz, son of Bardock and Gine and brother to Karkarot. I and Karkarot are Saiyans, elite warriors from outer space that conquered and sold planets for a price. As for me? I Have come to claim Karkarot for my crew of Saiyan survivors. You see, our planet was destroyed not long after she was sent here, she’s one of the last surviving Saiyans,” Raditz said.

“And you want her to conquer planets with you?” Krillin asked.

“You’ve got it right,” he replied.

“Well, too bad! Gohana will never come with the likes of you!” Bulma exclaimed.

“She’s right, I could never hurt people for... for a profit!” Gohana said.

“That’s too bad, I didn’t want it to come to this,” Raditz said, as Krillin told him to shoo. In Response Raditz tail whipped him into Kame House. Tien nor Gohana could react in time to catch him as Krillin flew by, Raditz was just too strong. If a mere tail whip could do that to Krillin, what chances do they stand, they wondered.

“You won’t get away with that!” Gohana screamed, rushing the Saiyan. This caused Tien to follow, they rushed him side by side. However, Raditz remained calm as they reached him and even smirked a bit. Before either of them could attack, Raditz punched Tien in the face, sending him stumbling back onto the ground. He then dodged Gohana’s first attack, which was a punch she threw using her right hand. Then, Gohana cocked back her left fist then thrust it forward with all of her speed and strength. However, he caught her arm. He then grabbed her other arm and stuck out his knee. Before she could react, he used all of his might to shift her body down toward his knee, delivering a brutal knee to the gut that made Gohana spit up blood. He then let go as she stumbled back. Before she could fall to her knees, he uppercutted her, sending her into the air, then coming back down with a thud as she groaned in pain. Tien quickly hopped up, growing two more arms. He once again rushed Raditz, using his machine gun punches to try and knock him back. Sadly for Tien, he sidestepped around every single punch. However, Tien didn’t let up, Raditz sidestepped around the Island for at least a minute if not more before deciding to gut-punch Tien and then kicking him into the gut, making him fall onto the ground. Much like Gohana, Tien was now on the ground and holding his gut. 

“Is there not a challenger that can even take me on?” Raditz said, staying silent for a minute, waiting for an answer. An answer he knew wouldn’t come. “Alright then, Karkarot, I have an ultimatum,” He said, pushing the button on his scouter and slowly scanning all of the people on the island. “Alright then, here’s my ultimatum, by sunrise tomorrow, you will have to kill One-Hundred people, Karkarot. If you don’t I’ll kill her and then blow up the planet. If you do as I ask, I will spare her life, force you to join me, and then leave your precious Earth alone,” 

Bulma instantly knew who she met, and quickly turned trying to reach her ship, but to no avail, as Raditz rushed her faster than she could even move. He then cocked back his right fist and thrust it forward, landing a right hook that sent her flying. Her left arm slammed against the ship, likely breaking her arm. As for the Right Hook? It knocked her out on Impact. He then scooped Bulma up and before flying away, he said. “I’ll be waiting, sister,”

“Y-You fucking monster,” Gohana uttered, slowly getting to her feet. “He t-took the only one who can’t escape from him, smart,” she was still wincing from the pain.

Krillin got out of the hole he was hit into and rubbed his head. “I Can’t believe none of us could do anything to stop him!”

Tien got up as well. “I-I gave it my all,” he said, spitting some leftover blood out of his mouth.

“Well, I think you did good Tien!” Chiaotzu said.

“You did better than me, Chiaotzu, and Oolong,” Roshi said.

“We’re such cowards, we didn’t try to intervene!” Oolong exclaimed.

“Guys, none of this was your fault, you lack the power to battle him, plus he’s my brother,” Gohana said. 

“I know, but we still need to attempt to rescue Bulma, unless,” Tien said.

“Gohana, you’re not thinking about his deal are you?” Krillin asked.

“No way! I’d never do that just because he’s my brother! He’s pure evil and I won’t stoop to his level, however, we do need to find a way to rescue Bulma and defeat him before he blows up our planet,” Gohana said.

“And you’ll do this by yourselves how?” Piccolo cut in. As they realized who said that, they all looked above them, seeing Piccolo hovering there. 

“D-Damn not now!” Tien exclaimed. 

“Look, Piccolo, I don’t want to fight right now, I just lear-” Gohana began to say before getting cut off by Piccolo.

“I know what happened, I heard the whole thing,”

“Then why didn’t you help us?” Krillin asked.

“Number One, you’re my enemy. Number Two, I wanted to get a better scope of this guy’s power, since he’s an even worse enemy by the looks of it,” He replied.

“You gotta admit, as much as I hate you, Piccolo,” 

“Feeling’s mutual,” Piccolo said.

“You were smart for staying back and getting a scope of his power,” Tien finished.

“Guys, I’m glad we can get caught up with each other, but if you didn’t notice Bulma’s in trouble and my so-called brother wants to destroy the planet. We should depart, but I don’t think we can do it without everyone here, including Piccolo,” Gohana said.

“Woah, you mean to tell me you want to team? With him of all people!” Krillin exclaimed.

“Look, Krillin, I know you don’t like it; frankly I don’t either, but we need him right now. Besides, I know he’s not that bad of a guy,” Gohana said.

“How would you know?” Krillin asked, being skeptical.

“I’m not sure, I just do,” Gohana replied.

“Can we stop with the heartwarming stuff, it’s making me cringe,” piccolo said, looking down and closing his eyes. “Besides, we have a common enemy to beat,” 

“Alrighty then, before we go in blind, does anyone have any attacks that can take down an enemy in one or two shots?” Gohana asked.

“Well, I’m working on a technique that can cut anything in half, however, I haven’t perfected it yet so I won’t use it unless absolutely needed,” Krillin said.

“And I didn’t want to reveal this to you all, but I’ve been working on a move called the Makankosappo, or simply known as the Special Beam cannon-” 

“Very original,” Krillin but in.

“Shut up!” Piccolo yelled at him. He then cleared his throat. “As I was saying, It takes Five Minutes to charge, but if you can get him still, we should be able to kill him,” Piccolo said.

“Easier said than done,” Tien replied. He then sighed realizing how hard this will be.

“Alright, enough talking. My blood’s boiling for a fight!” Gohana said.

  
“Typical,” Krillin replied. 

  
“Alright, I’ll use Nimbus. You guys can fly either using Ki or Bulma’s flying car/machine thingy over there,” Gohana said.

“That’s too slow,” Tien said, taking off and flying toward Raditz. He was then followed by Piccolo.

“Nimbus!” Gohana called out, as it flew to her and she hopped on it, following Piccolo and Tien’s trail.

“Do I have to go?” Krillin muttered to himself.

“Go, boy, the world is depending on you!” Roshi said from somewhere behind him.

Krillin sighed. “Yes master,” he then took off, screaming: “Hey guys, wait up for me!” Roshi watched as the four of them got out of sight and he too sighed. 

“Chiaotzu, Turtle, Oolong, we’re taking Bulma’s flying car. Hopefully, by the time we arrive, we won’t be needed as all three of us would get obliterated by that guy,” Roshi said. They then all boarded the ship as it took off. Roshi set the autopilot toward where he felt the ki, and the others were headed.


	3. The Battle begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to stop Raditz, the four give it their all and some even give it their life.

They were almost at the point where Raditz had been holding their friend, Bulma. "He seems close! Everyone on guard," Gohana shouted as the four flew in a tight formation. As they flew over a small hill, they saw a crater with a Saiyan pod inside of it. Near the pod, stood Raditz with Bulma nowhere in sight. As they approached the landing site, Gohana hopped off Nimbus which flew into the distance. This was followed by Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin landing next to her. 

"Ah, Karkarot. I See you've killed One-Hundred people then?" He said with a smug look on his face. 

"Like I told you! I Could never do that!" 

"Too bad, I wanted to recruit you. Now though, you'll have to die," He said, a smirk forming on his face. "I Told you not to show your face until you killed One-Hundred humans, and I thought I made that clear," he took a couple of steps forward as all four got into their fighting stances. "It seems you've brought company, those two laughable humans from that Island and the Green Man from the desert that I nearly killed earlier," he then got into his own fighting stance, the smirk still not leaving his face. "Who wants to go first?" 

Krillin and Tien were reluctant, they stood there deciding what their best move would be. Before they could make up their minds though, Gohana and Piccolo dashed forward. Piccolo attacked using his right fist, attempting to land a blow onto his face. Gohana went for his chest, trying to push him backward. He narrowly dodged both attacks, which caused Piccolo and Gohana to ramp up their attacks, Gohana tried to sweep his legs with a kick and Piccolo sent out four punches aiming for his chest, each punch in quick succession to the others. Raditz countered this by dodging Gohana's kick, then evading Piccolo's fist. As he dodged Piccolo's last attempt to punch him, he grabbed Gohana's arm and Piccolo's arm using his left and right hands, and then he threw them backward. As they both stumbled to the floor, Raditz dashed backward as he noticed Krillin and Tien both rushing him. Both Krillin and Tien tried to throw punches at Raditz, which caused him to block both punches with his arm. Then, he kicked Krillin away, hastily turning toward Tien, then gut-punching him, which made him stumble back. He followed up by punching him in the chest twice, then kicking him in the jaw. Tien flew up into the air and came back down, landing by Gohana and Piccolo with a thud. 

Raditz used his eyes, looking back and forth at those on the ground. "Is that seriously all you have to throw at me? Pathetic," He said. This caused all four of them to slowly get onto their knees. "Ah, so they do have some fight left in them," they then got to their feet.

"You won't get away with this, monster," Krillin said as he got up. All four of them proceeded to rush him, throwing a flurry of combined punches at the man. It took everything he had to dodge every single punch. However, he was slowly gaining the upper hand. He waited for openings left by attacks from the Z Fighters. First, he spotted an opening left by Krillin. He took this opening, slamming his fist into Krillin's stomach, sending him once again falling onto the ground. To Compensate for the downed warrior, Tien grew two more arms and used his Machine Gun Punches. While he had a shitty attack and didn't do as much damage as Gohana or Piccolo, Raditz knew Tien's defense was too high with these extra arms and fast attack. So he went for the next weakest in the group. Prior readings on his scouter told him that the next weakest was Piccolo. He singled out Piccolo, waiting for him to leave himself open. After a failed punch, he ripped Piccolo's left arm off, then kicked him back and onto the ground. This left Raditz himself open though. Gohana and Tien both punched him in the gut with all the strength they can muster, making him actually stumble back. Though the damage was slight, they felt like this was their first victory, until they realized that Piccolo, their second strongest and nearly tied with Gohana, was missing an arm. Tien and Gohana dashed back, Gohana stopping to grab Krillin as they rendezvoused with Piccolo. She picked Krillin up, wrapping her hand around his stomach. She then leaped backward over to Tien and Piccolo, as Piccolo got to his feet. She then let go of Krillin. 

"You okay, Kril?" She asked him, Kril being the nickname Bulma invented while trying to teach Gohana about nicknames, it was also the nickname both of them used for him. He didn't like it much, but it's not like they cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He responded. He rubbed his head, it being where Raditz kicked him. "How can we even beat that guy? He's way too strong!"

"Remember my technique? It's a one-handed technique so I can use it while my arm is gone. You guys will need to hold him off for Five Minutes though, and considering he beat us to a pulp in under One- you know what? I believe in you guys," Piccolo said. 

"Gee, It REALLY seems like you believe in us," Gohana replied sarcastically. "Anyways, good luck charging your attack, Yoshi," 

"Gohana, I'm not a fuc-" Piccolo began to say but was cut off.

"I know, I just like messin' with ya," She said, looking back at him with a playful smirk and a wink. He simply sighed, focusing on charging his attack.

They rushed him once more. One by one they were hit back, taking bits of damage each time. Every time they got knocked down, they stood up once more charging him again. They made Raditz stay on his feet and were landing a few blows. Raditz knew this had to end. While Tien and Gohana were still down, he dodged a punch sent by Krillin. He then countered with a punch to Krillin's gut. As Tien got up and dashed toward Raditz, the Saiyan grabbed Krillin by the throat, leaving Krillin choking. He then used Krillin's back to slam Tien into the ground. Gohana was the next one to rush him. He let go of Krillin's throat and grabbed both of Krillin's legs. He used Krillin as a weapon, Holding Krillin high into the air and then slashing downward, hitting Gohana into the dirt with Krillin's head. He then began to spin Krillin, gaining momentum as he twirled him around. He then used Krillin's body to slam into Gohana from the right, making her fly to her left and sending her into the crater that the Saiyan pod is in. Raditz let go of Krillin, sending him into a nearby mountain. The Entire mountain was obliterated from the force. Krillin was left on the verge of death. 

Tien got up to his feet. "Damn you!" he screamed. He once again rushed Raditz. This time though, he was gut-punched once more and he fell onto his knees. "Why d-do you love g-gut-punching me in p-particular?" he stuttered. 

Raditz replied by saying. "Because, human scum, it's fun," He then kicked Tien onto the ground. He began stomping on Tien's stomach and chest area, likely breaking multiple of his ribs.

Raditz was so caught up in beating the others, he completely forgot about Piccolo. He was quickly reminded about Piccolo when he screamed: "It's ready!" Raditz said nothing, he looked at Piccolo, a foot still on Tien. He began to charge a Double Sunday. Before it was fully charged, Gohana grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

"Do it!" She yelled.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo hesitated, remembering what she said about him not being such a bad guy, and she also messed with him casually almost like they were friends and not enemies.

"Hurry! I Can't hold him for long!" She reaffirmed as she was losing grip of him.

"Special Beam- CANNON!" He shouted, firing it forward at Gohana and Raditz. Raditz broke free as the beam was basically on top of them. He tried to get away, but Gohana quickly grabbed him by the tail in a last-ditch effort. Surely enough, it went clean through both Raditz and Gohana. Gohana spit up blood as it pierced through her stomach. Both of them were sent back from the momentum of the beam. They landed near each other, with Gohana landing behind Raditz. Piccolo quickly ran up to Gohana, wanting answers. 

"Did you mean what you said back there, about me not being such an evil guy?" He asked her.

"I D-Did," She replied, barely able to keep her eyes open. Bulma's flying car then arrived making a landing somewhere behind Piccolo. Piccolo grabbed the Pod remote and opened the pod Bulma was in. 

He looked to Gohana once more. "No one's ever had faith in me, thank you for that, my old rival," Piccolo said to her. Gohana passed away as she spit up more blood. Tien got to his feet fighting through the pain. He arrived at Gohana's side. As did Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, and Chiaotzu. Even Bulma ran to her side, still holding her broken arm. Tien checked her pulse.

"Damn, she's dead!" he said, closing his eyes and letting a single tear fall from his eye. Bulma and Chiaotzu began to cry over the death of their friend. Roshi and Turtle both looked down in sadness. Oolong closed his eyes and took off his hat. Piccolo turned away from the body and let silent tears run down his eyes, crying over a death he should have been happy about.

"It's a bad day for rain," Piccolo said, as actual rain began to fall, washing blood from the injured and dead fighters into the dirt.

"Indeed it is Piccolo, indeed it is," Roshi replied over the crying of Bulma and Chiaotzu. 

"I-Is Krillin at least okay?" Bulma asked, looking around but not seeing him anywhere as she stopped crying.

"I-I'm not sure, I can't feel his Power Level anywhere!" Tien replied. They knew that Krillin likely died from his wounds as well. 

"But Tein! Hasn't Krillin already died once?" Chiaotzu asked with a worried look on his face.

"Indeed," Roshi said, a disappointed look on his face. He wasn't disappointed in Krillin but in himself. "I Should have never made him go," Roshi said.

"I-It wasn't your fault Roshi, he gave it his all," Tien said, still holding his body where he was wounded. Roshi threw him a Senzu bean.

"At least it's finally all over," Oolong said.

Bulma sighed. "Let's not be too down, we'll just have to ask Kami how we can use the Dragon Balls to revive both Gohana and Krillin, and if there's a way we can revive someone who's died before," she said. Then Vegeta's voice boomed from the scouter.

"What's this about Dragon Balls and reviving people? I think it could be useful to check that planet out, especially since that weakling Raditz died so easily," 

"I think it could be worth our time," Nappa said.

"Don't worry humans, now that your strongest fighters are dead when we arrive, we'll make sure you all receive a quick death," Vegeta said, then he cut communications to Raditz's scouter.

"D-Did they just call him a weakling?" Tien asked, shock forming on his face.

"Yes, they did," Piccolo reaffirmed.

"What now?" Tien wondered.

"I Hate to admit it, but it's looking like I'll have to train with you guys," Piccolo said. "But don't think this makes us 'friends' got it?" Tien smirked.

"Sure,"

Chi-Chi and Yamcha both arrived. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but what happened here? I got caught up in something else," Chi-Chi said.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Yamcha asked as they both landed. Then they noticed Gohana's body. Before they could mourn her death, they notice Piccolo. "You! Did you kill Gohana?" Yamcha asked, fear and rage kicking in.

"I Killed both her and him, the other one? He was trying to destroy the Earth. It was her idea to sacrifice herself," Piccolo replied.

"They're called Saiyans and he's Gohana's brother. They're a race of intergalactic warriors who are basically pirates. They conquer then sell planets. There's two more of these Saiyans coming here, and they seek to end the world, both seem to be stronger than this guy, who managed to take Me, Piccolo, Gohana, and Krillin in a Four vs One. We were this close to losing and all dying," Tien said. Piccolo then regenerated his arm.

"Anyway, it's looking like we're all going to need to train together, whether we like it or not," Piccolo added.

Everyone looked grim about what the future will hold.


	4. Pleasures of otherworld!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohana and Krillin go to the otherworld after they succumb to Raditz's attack. They begin to go down Snake Way when something that neither of them anticipated happens.

Gohana opened her eyes, seeing the gate to King Yemma's palace. Kami then appeared in front of her.  
"Kami! What are you doing here?" Gohana asked, delighted to see her old friend and master.

"I've come to see you and Krillin, Gohana," 

"Wait, why Krillin? Did he die too?" She asked.

"Yes, not long before you did," He replied to her. She looked down in sorrow, knowing the rule of the Dragon Balls and thinking that she'll be revived and not him.

"Alright, but I have a feeling this isn't just a send-off, why exactly are you here?" Gohana asked, looking up at him.

"I Am here because of the next threat," Kami replied. Next threat? She wondered. "Two more Saiyans are coming, the others say that they're stronger than the one you have faced," he bluntly said.

"Damn! Can I get stronger-" she began to look around. "Where ever the hell I am?" 

"Hell is a good guess, but we're above Hell. This is Otherworld, where people go to be sentenced to either Heaven or Hell," Kami said.

"C-Can I get stronger here?" She asked.

"Yes you may, and I think I know just who to go to. We must make haste though before Krillin gets sentenced," 

"Which way?" 

"Toward the palace, young Saiyan," Kami told her, pointing toward the palace as they both began their journey to the inside of it. When they got inside of the Palace, King Yemma was about to stamp Krillin to Heaven. "Wait, mighty King!" King Yemma stopped before the stamp hit.

"Ah, Kami, Welcome," He said to Kami. 

Krillin looked back, seeing Gohana and Kami. "Gohana? Kami? Did you die? Is the Earth okay?" He asked in a panic.

"Yes Krillin, I'm dead but I sacrificed myself to save everyone. As for the Earth? It's still fine. Kami is just here visiting us," Gohana said. Krillin sighed with relief, being a bit upset that Gohana was dead, but happy the planet made it out.

"What is it, Kami?" King Yemma asked.

"I need you to allow these two to train on King Kai's planet," He replied.

"Why should I allow them to train there? They should be going to either heaven or hell!" he replied.

"Because if it wasn't for these two, the line behind us would be Six Billion lives longer, including my own," Kami stated.

"I Handle Hundreds of Millions of lives per day, you think that scares me?" King Yemma said.

"Remember when Planet Vegeta was blown up? That was your longest line ever. In the few times we met, you always said you wanted to gauge your eyes out during that time. Planet Vegeta only had two billion lives, could your line even hold that many people?" He tried to convince him.

"Hmmm," King Yemma thought about it. "Fine, these two can go to King Kai's planet but no one else. Let's see if they can get past Snake Way. I'm willing to bet my premium Mahogony from Malicor Seven that they don't make it,"

"Thank you, King Yemma," Kami said, teleporting back to Earth. 

"Assistant, escort them to the beginning of Snake Way!" King Yemma called out. 

One of the workers who assist King Yemma walked up to Gohana and Krillin. "Right this way please," he said. They walked out, walking out the side entrance. The two followed him. They walked toward a small hovercar. "Please get in the back," the man said. They complied, hopping into the back as he got into the front seat. 

Krillin leaned towards Gohana, whispering into her ear. "Who do you think this 'King Kai' guy is anyway?" 

"I'm not sure," She replied.

"King Kai is one of the many Kais and is a God of Otherworld. You'll find him at the end of Snake Way," He said.

"And how long is Snake Way?" Gohana wondered, deciding to ask the man.

"I Have never run the whole thing, but rumor has it, it's about a million kilometers." He said.

"A Million Kilometers?!?!" Both Krillin and Gohana yelled out at the same time.

"You heard me right One Million Kilometers," He said.

"This'll be a challenge," Gohana said.

"But a challenge that I know you'll be there with me to complete," He looked at her, but she was completely spacing out while looking at the yellow clouds. She suddenly realized that he said something. 

She looked over at Krillin, who quickly diverted his eyes. "What did you say?" 

Krillin looked downward. "N-Nothing," 

"We're almost there!" The Assistant said. They looked up to see a giant stone snakehead and a winding bridge behind it. They parked right outside of the snake.

"What are we going to eat?" Gohana asked.

"You don't need to eat; though you will feel hunger," He told them. "I Should be getting back to King Yemma's palace. Have a safe trip!" 

"Thanks!" Gohana yelled to him and sent a wave his way.

"We'll be safe, cya later!" Krillin yelled as well. They then dismounted. They watched him as he drove back to the palace. "No turning back now, huh Gohana?" 

"I guess not," She responded. "You ready to go?" She asked him, excitedly. 

"Well, if you're excited, I'm excited!" He smiled, looking at her. He stared at her face for a few seconds. She didn't even realize that he was staring at her. She started running down the path, leaving him behind. He tried to catch up, yelling: "Hey! You're forgetting me!" he began running after her.

"You'll just have to catch me!" She screamed back at him.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" He screamed back. This caused her to begin to giggle as she ran. He then leaped into the air to catch up to her. As he flew toward her, he reached out his hand, trying to grab her arm. Sensing this, she leaped forward. He ended up touching the ground and not her arm. This wasn't over though. He leaped after her. It became a battle of leaps, then a battle of flying. 

After a whole day of going down the snake way, Gohana started to yawn. She instinctively yelled: "Pause!" as she landed onto the bridge. Krillin then landed next to her.

"Hey, you can't pause," He said in a playful voice.

"Why don't we just camp out here? We've already covered soooo much ground," She said.

"That's fine with me," He replied, sitting against the guard rail. She proceeded to do the same, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Krillin,"

"Yeah?" 

"I've been trying with Bulma to figure out what love is, but I just don't know. I Get it in movies, seeing it in the streets, and what Bulma says to me but I just can't understand how I'd know if I was in love," She said.

"Well, love is when your heart aches for someone. It's when you want to be more than a friend with someone, but you don't know how to communicate it. It can be when you want to stand by someone no matter what happens," He said, locking eyes with her.

She had never felt like Krillin was someone she could think of romantically, but when he said that her heart skipped. Looking into his eyes, she wanted to pull her face away but couldn't. She just blushed and asked:  
"How do you know all this?"

"Because, Gohana, I love you and I think of you that way," He said. I Didn't just say that! He thought. He gulped, nervousness encompassing his face as sweat began to form on his skin.

She thought long and hard about what to say and if what she was feeling was just the nervousness of the situation or not. However, none of her mental conclusions could come to the fact that it was nervousness alone. She had never felt this way about anyone in the past. This feeling was a first, she had also never thought she could fall for Krillin, but everything everyone's told her in the past match up to what she was feeling at this moment. After leaving Krillin in the dark for a couple of seconds with his face gradually looking sadder, while looking less and less confident, she finally said something. "To be honest I've never felt this way about anyone but as I think back, I think I've loved you for a while now. When you said what you said about loving me, my heart skipped a beat. I never thought I could fall in love with you, my best friend, but here we are." she said, the blush on her face growing stronger as she finally looked away. "Well, since we're on a bridge, that's in purgatory, there's nothing else for couples to do, right?" She asked closing her eyes as she unwrapped her blue waistband. She then threw it to the side, taking off her orange vest and then her blue undershirt that was apart of her gi and throwing it aside before he could say anything. His dick got hard, sticking straight up. Even trough his gi the bulge was noticeable.

"Gohana, a-are you sure?" he asked, staring straight at her boobs.

"Y-You don't want to?" Gohana asked, her nervous squeaky voice coming back.

He quickly said. "No, I want to!" 

"Okay, Good," she took off her wrist bands, then her boots. Meanwhile, Krillin unwrapped his waistband and threw off the top of his gi. He then took off his boots, followed by his pants. His penis was exposed. He looked over to Gohana, and her head was moving down toward his lower body. Before he could say anything, his penis was already in her mouth.

"W-What d-do I d-do n-now?" It sounded like she had a mouth full of food. 

"I-I Don't know! Move your head up and down, or something," She did it, the blowjob was sloppy, but it felt good. Her tongue moved up and down his shaft, his entire penis was getting wet. Her tongue wrapped around his penis, and she began licking it while it was in her mouth.

He was being overwhelmed by pleasure. "W-Whatever you're doing Gohana, it feels good!" she took her mouth away from his dick.

"Glad you like it!" She said with a slight head tilt. She once again took his dick into her mouth. She continued this routine, licking his dick and twisting her tongue around it.

"Gohana, I can't hold back anymore!" He said. Gohana had no idea what this meant, but she soon learned what he meant when Krillin squirted a load of Cum into her mouth. 

She pulled out and tried talking without the cum leaving her mouth. "What do I d-do now?" 

"Uh, swallow it or spit it out somewhere or-" he began to say, but before he could finish, she swallowed the cum. She then shifted onto her back and showed him her Vagina and Asshole.

"Do you wanna put it in?" She asked as he rubbed her vagina. He then stuck a finger into it, not answering. Him sticking his finger in caused her to let out a soft moan.

"Gohana, before this, have you ever masturbated?" he asked her.

"I Have only did it a few times so yes, I did," she replied. He then pulled his finger out and stuck it back in, causing her to let out a second moan. He continued to do this, penetrating her insides with his finger just to pull it out and do it over again. Her moaning increased in both frequency and intensity, as did the speed of his fingering. Eventually, he stuck a second finger in, again increasing in speed. As the pleasure penetrated through Gohana, she began rubbing her boobs and nipples instinctively. 

After a bit of him penetrating her vagina with his fingers, she told him: "Please, just put it into my Vagina, I-I can't w-wait anymore," she was being hit with so much pleasure that she could barely talk.

"Okay," He said, taking his fingers out and licking them. He grabbed his hard, throbbing dick and guided it into Gohana's tight but stimulated pussy. "You okay?" He asked after sticking it in. 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," he then began to thrust forward and backward, each thrust being met by a moan equally as powerful as his thrust. His dick was constricted by her tight vagina.

He decided to go harder, going even deeper than before. She screamed, "Yes, Krillin!" each thrust forward made a thudding sound as they both powered up, literally giving it their all. For a few seconds after each thrust, their pubes mixed. He reached forward, grabbing her boobs rubbing them as they went. Soon, her moaning turned to screaming as she came closer to orgasm.

"K-K-Krillin i-it feels r-really good!" She yelled, stuttering from the pure pleasure she was feeling. A Few more thrust later, her breathing and heart rate accelerated, her thigh and butt muscles contracted. From a mix of pleasure and tension, she grabbed onto both of Krillin's hands, holding them and squeezing on them. She let out her loudest moan yet as she reached an orgasm.

From a mix of pleasure and both seeing and feeling his partner Orgasm, Krillin felt like he was about to cum. "Gohana, I'm cumming! Should I go inside or out?" he quickly asked.

"If we're here for the next year, I can't spend half of my training time pregnant! Pull out!" She said. He quickly pulled out, she moved as fast as she could and stuck his dick into her mouth. He released yet a second load into her mouth, which she savored for a few seconds before swallowing. 

Gohana just laid there, staring up. Krillin, laid next to her. They held each other's hands, they still felt some pleasure, but not as strongly and slowly dying down. "Can we stay like this forever?" Gohana asked.

Krillin, not knowing if she met staying together forever, or just laying next to each other forever, both sounding appealing right now replied to her. "Yes, we can,"

Soon Gohana woke up, still naked. Krillin was already awake and dressed. "Rise and shine, sweetheart," Krillin said sarcastically, likely just happy he gets to call someone sweetheart.

Gohana gave him a quick hug then kiss on the check. "Morning, Krillin," she then got dressed as they continued down snake way.


End file.
